Haruhi's Adventure
by roseyeva
Summary: What if Haruhi never joined the host club but on accident bumped into Tamaki Suoh? New found friendship, new found love? Under serious revistion.
1. Chapter 1

**Description**

**What if Haruhi never joined the host club but on accident bumped into Tamiki Suoe. New found friendship, new found love.**

**N/A This is my first fanfic Hope you like it. also Haruhi looks like a girl with long hair but no uniform just saying.**

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own OHSHC in anyway**

Haruhi woke up this Sunday morning at 7:30 am. She hadn't started school yet at Ouan High School.

Haruhi got out of bed and got dressed she made breakfast for her and her dad. By the time she was done it was almost 8:15. her dad just woke up.

He sat down and ate his breakfast. Haruhi just finished and went to her room to do whatever she wanted. Around 11:00 her dad knocked on the door

" Haruhi I have to go to the market will you please come with me" " Okay dad but only this once okay" " yay Haruhi get ready were going to leave in ten minutes".

They left

" Haruhi I'll only be a few minutes so you just wait in the car" " fine."

Haruhi reclined all the way down so you couldn't see her through the window.

Then when all of a sudden she heard people knocking and pushing against the car when the back door open.

_Don't panic Haruhi_, Haruhi thought.

Haruhi slid down the seat so she was crouching next to the seat.

Haruhi looked around for something but found nothing. _Dang dad where are you when I need you _

Suddenly Haruhi hit her head "ouch" "what was that, shhhhhh listen" all of a sudden Haruhi's breath got rapid.

In seconds the door near Haruhi opened and one of the thugs took Haurhi by the collar of her shirt to get a better look at her

"what do we have here a girl" " let me go" " are you bossing me around girl" by this time he had shut the door behind them. He shoved her into the car door and started kicking her. What they didn't know was that Haruhi has been taking martial arts. She took his foot and twisted it.

The other thugs held her down so she couldn't move. She tried to struggled but is was no use they were in an ally way alone. For some reason Ranka parked back here Haruhi didn't know and right now she really didn't care.

" hey let her go"

Haruhi looked up to see a ash blond. _He was somewhat tall with a sweeter on and jeens kinda cute. Haruhi what are you thinking._

Next thing she knows he's hitting those thugs and after a little beating they ran away. It was like nothing happened the car wasn't dented nothing stolen. One thing was different was Haruhi had a few bruises but that was all.

" hey miss are you okay" " ya i'm fine thanks for saving me"

He had a very lite blush but Haruhi didn't seem to notice

" don't worry about it. What were you doing here by yourself" "well I was just waiting for my dad to come back from the grocery store" " oh are you sure your okay I mean somebody can get very traumatized by something like that" " I think I'm okay uh I don't know you name" " oh I'm Tamiki Suoe" " Haruhi Fujioka" " nice to meet you" " you to" she said

" Haruhi who's this boy" " hey dad this is Tamiki he just saved my life"

Tamiki coudn't even talk he just stared in a daze at Haruhi's cross-dressing father

"Oh okay. Wait a minute what do you mean saved your life"

After a little explaining he nodded and said we should leave. Haruhi just nodded and said by to Tamiki

When they got home they walked through the door.

" Haruhi are you sure you're okay you didn't say a word the whole way home" "no I'm fine just a little shaken about what happened don't worry" "well I need to go to work I'll be home before you get home for school tomorrow bye" " bye"

After Ranka left Haruhi ran into her room and started crying. She couldn't get over if Tamiki weren't there what could of happened. She stayed like that for a while.

**Time skip (next day)**

In the morning Haruhi got up and made breakfast.

After eating she got ready to go to her first day of school.

She found a note attacked to her new uniform, "dear Miss Fujioka sorry to tell you but there were no more girl uniforms but we gave you a guy one. Sorry for the inconvenience"

" wow I can't believe I got off the hook, I saw those girl uniforms, there ugly"

After getting dressed she left for school.

**Time Skip (first class)**

"class class settle down we have a new student her name is Haruhi Fujioka"

"Hello" said Haruri

" hey Hikaru didn't the boss say something about a girl he met named Haruhi do you think that's her" "I don't know Kaoru it could be her but the king said she looked poor, so I don't know if she would've been able to make it into the school why don't we ask Kyoya when we get to the club" " okay"

"Miss Fujioka you can take the seat in-between Hikaru and Kaoru"

She just nodded and went and sat down.

" hi i'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru" "hello" Haruhi said shly. They crept her out a little.

After school Haruhi looked for a place to study but every library was busy with chatting students none were quiet.

" mom I just want to study with peace and quiet" Haruhi looked out the window she saw a beautiful fountain.

" Nobody is down there maybe I should go study down there"

A little later Haurhi Fujioka was studding near a fountain in peace and quiet.

**So How was that. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Peace out – Rosey **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Hello everyone so this is chapter 2 of my first fanfic can't wait for you to read it.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything Ouran is not mine.**

" hey Kyoya can we" " ask you a question" " what is it Hikaru, Kaoru"" do you have information on a girl named Haruhi Fujioka" "why do you ask" "well I remember Boss saying something about a girl named Haruhi" "and we were wondering if that was her. She's in are class" " Haruhi Fujioka yes she's an honor student here" " that's how she got into here she is poor so Kaoru that could be her" "ya Hikaru"

With Haruhi

_Well that's it I have officially done studding for today time to go home. _Haruhi thought

While walking home Haruhi couldn't stop playing what happened yesterday. How cute Tamiki was or what could of happened if he wasn't there.

Time Skip (tomorrow at school)

" hey Haruhi what up" "nothing much Hikaru, hello Kaoru"

He just nodded in return.

" Hey Haruhi do you know a" "guy named Tamiki, we think you know him"

"well kinda I don't actually know him" "okay well that helped none" " sorry it's just I met a guy named Tamiki once and I haven't see him sense"

That was the end of the conversation. But Hikaru and Kaoru still had thoughts of what to do in his head.

_So She has met boss but doesn't really now him time for operation get Haruhi and Tamiki together. _Kaoru thought.

After class Hikaru and Kaoru went to go get lunch while Haruhi stayed in class and ate her boxed lunch.

" so Hikaru are you thinking what I'm thinking" "defiantly" " Hikaru I'll get Haruhi and you get Tamiki" "okay after school then" " yup"

After school Haruhi was waking down the hall with thousands of people in it or that's what Haruhi thought.

"okay Hikaru get the boss down here a-sap and I'll keep Haruhi down here" He nodded and left to get Tamiki.

On purpose Kaoru bumped into Haruhi and had all her papers scatter.

"oh my gosh Haruhi I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into" "don't worry about it but could you help me pick them up" "sure"

After a minute or so of picking up papers Kaoru looked up with wolf eyes searching for Hikaru.

_There you are Hikaru what took you so long_.

"Haruhi I got to go need to use the bathroom" "hey wait"

By the time she could of done anything he was gone. "Hikaru there you are well we need to go bye Tamiki bye Kyoya" Kaoru said with little anger in him.

"Hikaru why did you bring Kyoya I thought you were only going to bring Tamiki" "sorry Kaoru, Tamiki was going on one of his rants again.

_Flash Back_

" hey boss I need you down in the hall" "HIKARU do you think my hair is that bad one of the girls said it looked like bed hair" Tamiki said while sulking in the corner with a ball.

" boss I really need you in the hall on the 1st floor" "Mommy do I really look that bad" "Tamiki your hair looks fine you just forgot to brush it today that's why you had bed hair but it's gone now stop overreacting" " Really Kyoya you think I look hansom" " not really but it got your spirits up" "oh Kyoya thank you so Hikaru what did you say" " I need you down stairs"

"sorry to say this but Tamiki and me need to talk about how much money he uses for costumes" "No worries Kyoya just come with us that's alright Hikaru" He said while putting his puppy dog eyes on.

"sure"

_End Flash back_

" I couldn't stop him from coming" "well let's just hope it still goes as plan"

With Haruhi

She finally finished picking her stuff up after Kaoru bumped into her. She looked around and saw Tamiki with a tall guy with black hair and glasses and he's writing something in a black book.

She dropped her stuff again and tried to hide from Tamiki she didn't know why she did though,

" Kyoya where did Hikaru go he said he needed my help with something" "I don't know Tamiki"

_So his name is Kyoya and they know those shady twins_. Haruhi thought

"Tamiki maybe we should get back to the club the clients will show up soon" "fine"

After that Tamiki and Kyoya left but with a growing curiosity Haruhi had to follow. She finished picking up her stuff and ran after Tamiki or how some say Boss. She followed a few steps behind them till the got to a abandoned music room or that's what she thought.

Tamiki and Kyoya walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Haruhi went to the door and listened through the door.

"Hikaru what did you need me for you just left suddenly" "sorry got a little side tracked what did you do after I left" "well me and Kyoya came back here nothing more nothing less" He just nodded and that was the end of it.

_I bet those two figured out that me and Tamiki met and they were trying to get us to meet again._

After that Haruhi left. She found herself looking around making sure Tamiki wasn't around but the same time wishing he was right there sitting next to her, talking to her holding her hand. That was all fanatics, that was never going to happen.

Every day though after school she would go to the 3rd music room and eavesdrop. She heard rants and funny conversations. It was like a tradition for her a tradition that no one but her knew about. After a few minutes of eavesdropping she would go down to the fountain and study.

At Haruhi's house

" Haruhi you're back how was school" "it was great dad" "Haruhi I've been wondering, you've been getting home later than usual like ten minutes" "oh that just studying little longer that what I usually do" " okay well that's good I've got to get to work bye" "bye dad"

Haruhi went into her room and went to her desk in the left corner of her room. She loved the look of her room it was a pale blue and she had a twins sized bed in the other corner of her room with a walk in closet.

Haruhi sat down at her desk and found her secret compartment opened it and took out a small notebook her diary

_Dear diary._

_Today I saw Tamiki in the halls, I haven't seen him for a while cause I only hear him when I'm listening but it isn't the same. Today Mori-senpi and Hunny-sempi went and got fancy tuna which I've never tried but they almost caught me but they didn't see me thankfully._

_10/28/13_

After that she made dinner and watched T.V. Till she wend to bed

Time Skip (next day)

When Haruhi woke up it was 6:30 and school didn't start till 8:30. She groaned as she got up, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall to sleep so she got dressed not knowing today her life was going to change completely.

Haruhi made breakfast then went on her laptop till she had to leave.

Once she got to school she hung out with Hikaru and Kaoru the rest of the day. She wouldn't admit it but the three of them had become close friends.

After school she did what she always did go and eavesdrop.

"hey Tamiki I think someone is spying on us" Kyoya said with sneaking suspicion

when Haruhi heard that she hid but nothing happened no one opened the door so she went back to the door to keep listening.

"Nekozawa were you listening into are conversation" Kyoya asked. "no" " well who is then Kyoya"Tamiki asked. Kyoya just chuckled

Suddenly Haruhi fell over when Kyoya opened the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamiki yelled

**Well that was Chapter two it was a little longer than I would of liked but still a good chapter.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think**

**Peace out - Rosey**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A So This is the 3 chapter of Haruhi's Adventures. This was an aweful title but I couldn't think of anything else for my first one. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still don't own OHSHC**

_well who is then Kyoya"Tamaki asked. Kyoya just chuckled _

_Suddenly Haruhi fell over when Kyoya opened the door._

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled_

"Hello Tamaki-senpi" Haruhi said with her face turning red

" I have found out that this girl has been listening into us almost every day" the shadow king said very strait out

Most of the host club just stood there wondering what was going to happen next. Except the blond haired king. He was standing there stunned he didn't think he was every going to see her again but fate had a different plan.

Haruhi just stood there waiting for someone to say something.

" um... well I better be going" Haruhi said while backing little by little to the door till somebody took her wrist and pulled back forcefully. It was none other than Kyoya Otori.

"where do you think you're going you have to pay us back somehow sense you were eavesdropping" "why? All you guys talked about was useless crap" "still you were eavesdropping" "so I was that was no big deal"Haruhi said tugging at his grip which he tightened which hurt her.

" Ouch! That really hurts stop it" She screamed.

"Kyoya stop it, can't yous see that hurts!" Tamaki

Kyoya let go of her wrist and she stumbled back a few steps. The Shadow King glared at Tamaki then at Haruhi.

" wait a minute Tama-chan knows Haru-chan?" Honey said

Kyoya just settled down and let things unravel.

Haruhi looked up to where Tamaki was standing with a little blush. The blonde haired king just nodded to Hunny's question.

"Tama-chan don't you think the club needs some answers on how you too know each other?" Hunny said while Mori just nodded.

Tamaki just nodded and took Haruhi by the hand which Haruhi blushed a deep crimson that soon faded. He brought her the couch and sat right next to her. Haruhi started telling them what happened shyly. She didn't know any of them except Tamaki and still she had only met him once. Her voice was shaking and quiet she was blinking back tears hoping no one saw. Once the youngest Fujioka got to when Tamaki saving her she had to stop it was getting hard not to cry. Tamaki noticed and continued the story.

After he finished everyone nodded.

" so Haruhi did you like what you heard when you were eavesdropping on us" Hikaru said mischievously. Haruhi just rolled her eyes

" actually I'm very curious why you were listening to us" Kyoya said. " me too" Tamaki and Hunny said at the same time. " hm" Mori said while nodding.

" well... um... you see I was. Oh gosh I might as well tell you guys. Three weeks ago I was walking down the hall when Kaoru bumped into me and knocked all my papers on the floor after he mostly helped me pick my things off he said he needed to go to the bathroom and before I could say anything he was gone. After that I saw you two." she said while pointing at Tamaki and Kyoya

" I fell a little bit and when you both passed me I got very curious to where you were going so I followed you. When I saw you go into an abandoned music room I listened until I saw tons of girls coming my way then I hid. Every sense then I have come and listened to you guys till the girls came cause really I didn't need to hear you people flirting."

That was a good answer for them so they went to do what the wanted. Kyoya jotted this all down in his black note book, Hunny ate cake with Mori, and Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki stayed with Haruhi.

" so Haruhi how have you been sense you know the incident" Tamaki asked very worriedly

To say the least she was taken back a little by this question. She still cried herself to sleep everynight sense then but she couldn't tell them that. For some odd reason Haruh didn't mind telling them she felt comfortable with Tamaki and of course Hikaru and Kaoru. They had become like brothers to her.

" well I'm doing better now. For the first few days I was very nervous and didn't go out much unless it was school" they all nodded urging her to go on.

" I don't know, but after that incident I didn't feel safe anymore. Anything could happen anywhere. I just felt unstable but with you guys and at home I feel comfortable and safe like nothing bad could ever happen" the brunette said with the biggest smile they had ever seen.

_Wow her smile is beautiful_. Tamaki couldn't help but think

After that their clients started showing up so Kyoya shewed her out.

" Kyoya does she really have to go" Tamaki whined " it's okay senpi I'll see you soon I promise she said flashing one of her big grins.

Kyoya walked Haruhi out once he was at the door he got close to Haruhi and whispered into her ear

" Haruhi, come back tomorrow. Oh and you don't have to eavesdrop just walk in. Were your friends now it's fine. We all like hanging out with you especially that blonde haired fool" Kyoya commented. Haruhi just nodded

She didn't go down to the fountain today to study she went strait home. All the way home she kept replaying what Kyoya said "were your friends now" She finally fit in. Haruhi Fujioka had friends.

**Time Skip** ( home )

"pops I'm home" Haruhi yelled

" Swetty you're back" Ranka said while giving Haruhi a bear hug. For once in her life though she didn't struggle to get out she returned the hug. The cross-dressing father let go of his daughter

" Haruhi did something happen at school?" "why would you ask that everything is fine" "well you were actually hugging me back. You seem especially happy today" " Oh I just saw a old friend and made a few new ones" she said while giving off one of her famous grins.

After that she went into her room, sat at her desk and got her diary out. She wrote down all the stuff that happened that day from her feelings then to now which filled two pieces of paper.

Once Haruhi was done she closed her diary and put it back. She walked into the kichen where her dad was.

"dad do you want to have one of are old father daughter movie nights" " HARUHI!" Ranka screamed

" I can't wait. I have missed doing those with you so much Hunny" He yelled

That was one of the most awesome days in her life.

**So how was that. Sorry for not updating I wasn't that motivated to do this chapter. Please review I need your comments to get me motivated. Also tell me if you have any ideas where this should go. I have bits and pieces for chapters but don't have whole thing so you guys helping would be great.**

**After this Fanfic ( which is in a while) I would like to do a cross-over so these are what I'm thinking.**

**Fairy Tail – Naruto **

**Fairy Tail – Soul Eater **

**Peace out - Rosey**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A Sorry for not updating I have been busy. Well this is the fourth chapter hope you injoy.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own OHSHC not now not ever sadly.**

After the movie night Haruhi kept coming to the host club, and to say the least she loved it.

Everyday for a month Haruhi came to the club before any clients got there. She would ask Kyoya what he writes in his note book and he would say no, eat cake with Mori and Hunny, slap the twins for saying something stupid, and talk with Tamaki.

Haruhi did the same thing everyday school, club, writes in diary, makes dinner, sees her dad off when he leaves for work and watches TV with the exception of Tuesdays and Thursdays that she went shopping.

After doing all those things on a sunny Friday she went to bed not knowing that her dream was going to mess with her head.

_Haruhi's POV_

_I awoke bright and early feeling refreshed. I took a quick shower and had breakfast. Finally I left for school. I got to class but for some reason Hikaru and Kaoru didn't talk to me at all. It was like they were avoiding me. They hung with girls that had googly eyes for them. I was a little upset, but tried to shrug it off._

_After school I couldn't wait to see Tamaki, and I wanted to ask what was wrong with the twins, but sadly I never got the chance._

_When I walked into the host club everyone glared at me._

_Tamaki was sitting at the couch with Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai. Hikaru and Karou were standing behind the couch and Kyoya was at the table on his laptop._

_With a concerned face I started walking toward the hosts._

_Tamaki was the first to speak._

"_stop" Tamaki said with anger._

_I stopped walking and said "huh" _

" _why are you here" the blonde haired king said while walking toward Haruhi._

" _why wouldn't I be here" "stop acting stupid" _

_When he said that it broke my heart._

" _I'm not being stupid I have no idea what you're talking about" I yelled_

_SMACK!_

_For that second I felt my heart skip a beat._

_I put a hand up to my cheek which was stinging._

" _why, why are you doing this to me" I said with tears threatening to fall._

_This time Kyoya spoke up. " we hate you why do you even come here" _

" _we were only being your friends so you would stop being a wimp but you didn't" Hikaru said_

_I looked around the room. All the hosts were nodding their head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was heartbroken._

_I couldn't stand anymore I ran out of the room with tears streaming down my face._

Normal POV

Haruhi sat up from that terrible dream. She could feel the tears that had fallen when she was dreaming.

Haruhi looked at the time it was 3:00 she didn't have to get up for another three hours.

She cried for all those hours. There was nothing she could do to stop them.

Finally she looked up at her clock it was 5:30 so she decided to get up.

The brunette ate breakfast and took a quick shower. She then walked to school.

TIME SKIP ( at school )

During the classes that Haruhi had with Hikaru and Kaoru she didn't talk to them at all she was afraid that everything in her dream was going to happen and she didn't want Tamaki or any of them to say that they hated her.

After school the brunette didn't go to the host club instead went to the fountain and tried to study which wasn't really working cause all she had on her mind was Tamaki.

She was thinking until someone rudely interrupted her. When she looked up it was Kyoya.

How did he always do that. He always knew where she was and what she was thinking. Once when she came into the club she walked over to him, and without saying a word Kyoya said he wouldn't tell her what he was typing down in his laptop. That was what she was going to ask. After she just shrugged and left.

He was like that info broker form an anime she liked what was his name. Oh yes, Izaya, Izaya Orihara. She very much enjoyed that anime.

Kyoya tapped Haruhi's shoulder taking her out of her thoughts

" Haruhi you didn't come to the club today and you've been crying I can see what's wrong?"

" I'm fine Kyoya there is nothing wrong" " Haruhi I know you're lying so why don't you just tell me so we aren't here forever"

" Well..." "just spill it" He said sternly

" I had a dream last night and in it you all hated me. None of guys wanted to see my face and Tamaki even slapped me" Haruhi said with a few tears spilling out

" Haruhi you know none of us would do that. We all love having come to the club especially that fool Tamaki. When you didn't show up today he sulked in the corner for 30 minutes." "really"

" Haruhi Fugioka will you come back to the club with me" he said while holding his hand out.

She gladly took it and they walked back to the club with the exception of Haruhi going to the bathroom to wash her face so no one could tell she was crying.

When they finally arrived Tamaki ran over. " Haruhi I was so worried when you didn't come to the club today. What happened" Tamaki said while launching himself onto Haruhi

" Sempai get off of me. I just had a little problem, but it's all good now. Tamaki get off" she yelled

all of a sudden Haruhi didn't have the weight on her anymore. She opened her eyes to see Mori-sempai holding the king in one hand.

" you heard Haruhi, off" Takashi said bluntly

" thanks Mori-Sempai" He only nodded.

**That was chapter four everyone. I'm still not sure everything that's going to happen next so please HELP! If you have any suggtion's I will see if I can put it into the story somewhere.**

**See the buttons down there.**

**I know you do.**

**Press them.**

**Review and Like.**

**Peace out - Rosey**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A Welcome back peeps. I wanted to say sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm just a young writer having fun. **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC.**

She had decided that today was the day. The brunette was going to tell Tamaki how she felt whether he liked it or not.

When she woke up today she felt like she needed to tell him how she felt. Haruhi couldn't describe why she just needed to.

Walking up to the pink building, she couldn't help but smile.

TIME SKIP ( during class )

" hey Hikaru have you noticed how happy Haruhi is" Kaoru said. Hikaru just nodded

Since Haruhi is in between them she could hear everything they said.

Her head shot up from looking at her book on the desk. Her eyes settled on Kaoru

" be quite. I an not overly happy just something happened or more like is going to happen today so i'm happy no buz off"

He just sighed and nodded knowing that they weren't going to be able to get anything out of her.

Right after school ended, Haruhi went to the club. There was something there that she wasn't expecting... girls.

Once she entered Haruhi walked over to Kyoya.

" Kyoya-sempai why are the girls here already. They don't usually come for another hour"

" Well we wouldn't usually, but tomorrow we get the day off so to keep up on the money I thought I would let the girls come in early" He said plainly

she thought _crap_ for two reasons. First if there are girls with Tamaki. That meant she wouldn't be able to tell him today.

Second tomorrow they had the day off so she couldn't ask him that day either. Also during the weekend she wouldn't be able to tell him.

She just sighed and left not saying a word. All the hosts were busy so she would have no one to talk to if she stayed.

That weekend went slowly for Haruhi. She didn't know what to do. Hour by hour past. She slept, ate, watched TV, and played on her computer. Since she couldn't tell Tamaki that she liked him, it left her in agony.

Everyday she got more nervous. What if he liked a different girl. What if he hater her. All these thoughts flowed through her mind.

Finally the day came. Monday the day she was going to tell him.

During all her classes she could hardly constraint. She wanted to know what she was going to say planed.

It came the last bell of the day saying that she could leave to see Tamaki.

Instead of going strait to Tamaki she needed a little more time to think so she went to the rose maze for a few minutes.

Once she got enough courage to face Tamaki she ran to the 3rd music.

Haruhi hesitated for a second when her hand touched the door.

She had done it she opened the door to tell her feelings. Once she was in there she wished she hadn't though.

HARUHI"S POV

I walked into the room when I saw it. Tamaki had a girl kissing him. I took a step back. This girl was blocking my view so I couldn't see his face. I felt a tear stream down my face.

Kyoya looked up at me, but I didn't notice I was too focused on Tamaki.

Kyoya's eyes widened when he followed my line of sight. Of course the shadow king knew that Haruhi liked Tamaki.

" Tamaki" my voice cracked a little bit.

His head when to the side so he could see past the girl

" oh hey Haruhi what's up" Tamaki said like nothing happened.

By this time the girl and said thank you to Tamaki and left.

There were tears coming down my cheek like a waterfall.

" Why Tamaki, Why? I..I.. I thought you. How could you" With that I stormed out of the room crying.

TAMAKI"S POV

While I was sitting on a couch a pretty came into the room early to ask Kyoya a question, but she wanted to say hi to me so she walked over. On accident she fell over right on me. She just stood there frozen.

That's when I heard it.

"Tamaki" it came so sadly and the person's voice cracked, but I immediately knew who's voice it was.

So I popped my head to the side so I could see her, but I didn't have to for long because the girl got up said thank you and left.

" oh hey Haruhi what's up" I said

" Why Tamaki, Why? I..I.. I thought you. How could you"

I looked at her wondering what she meant, until I saw the tears on her face. I was about to get up and ask what was wrong when she stormed out of the room crying.

I got up. Kyoya looked at me with a glare. He came over took me by the collar and dragged me into another room.

"Kyoya what are you doing" " I'm helping a friend" Kyoya wouldn't say it outloud, but he liked the thought of him and Haruhi together.

SLAP!

It rang through the third music room.

" KYOYA what was that for" "you being stupid, because you made a huge mistake, and now I have to fix it" his voice made a shiver go through my spine. He was angry.

He walked out. Okay club we all are going to Haruhi's house to try and cheer her up except that dumb fool.

They all nodded.

" wait why am I not going" Tamaki asked

"this your fault and right now she probably doesn't want to see your face so we are going" Kyoya said snapping at him

That was the end of it. They all left Tamaki standing there.

**That's it for today. What's going to happen between Tamaki and Haruhi? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**So everyone I just wanted to say I have an account on Instagram. You all should go and follow me. My user is anime_ismylife. It would be really cool if you would follow me cause I love posting anime pictures.**

**Peace out - Rosey **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A HELLO WORLD! I'm back with chapter six. YAY so have fun reading this next chapter. Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER I will never own OHSHC. Not in a million, billion, trillion years. **

Haruhi's POV

I ran all the way home. I couldn't believe it. Tamaki was kissing another girl. I thought he actually loved me. I guess I was wrong.

When I got home my dad was already gone, so I went strait to my room, and threw myself at the bed not wanting to see anyone.

Soon after, sleep overtook me from all the crying.

When I woke up I had a terrible headache, and someone was pounding at the door. I got up and looked at the clock I was asleep for about an hour.

I yelled " I'm coming." The knocking on the door ceased.

When I opened it. People I really didn't want to see were there. The Host Club not including Tamaki. Which I was thankful for.

Normal POV

" Hello Haruhi can we come in" Kyoya's voice was sweet and caring not like the usually harsh and cold tone.

All she did was nod.

" I see Tamaki isn't with you" Haruhi said coldly.

" We didn't think you would want to see Tama-chan right now."

" You're right Hunny-sempai"

" Haruhi the king didn't-" Kyoya didn't let Hikaru finish.

" We just came here to see if you needed anything" That's when it happened.

Haruhi started crying.

" Thank you for caring, but I know nothing will happen between me and Tamaki now."

One person didn't like his little sister, or that's what he thought of her crying. Mori went up and hugged her. Not knowing what to do but hug her tightly.

Haruhi's eyes went huge, but quickly closed feeling his embrace. Actually she welcomed it.

After a little bit Mori pulled back. She seemed happier, also she wasn't crying anymore.

" you okay now?" Mori or Takashi said.

" yes. Thank you all for coming over and helping me. I will see you soon okay" They all nodded and left.

Time Skip ( Kyoya's House )

When Kyoya got home his sister was at the door.

"Hey Kyoya" " Hey sis"

" um Kyoya, Tamaki is here"

He let out a sigh. He just got through Haruhi and now he has to deal with an overly emotional blonde.

"Okay I will be in there in a few" She nodded and left.

Before Kyoya went in he turned around and looked at the sky with pink and orange clouds.

He let out a another big sigh, and went in.

When he walked into the room with Tamaki. Tamaki admittedly jumped on Kyoya asking how Haruhi's doing.

" Tamaki she's fine"

" Why was she so sad"

" Stupid fool. She was angry at you because she thought that girl earlier was kissing you"

" Really well did you tell her that it was a misunderstanding"

" Hikaru was about to, but I stopped him" " WHY!" "because Tamaki you are the one who has to tell her. It's your problem not mine. I've done enough now you have to do something about it!" Kyoya practically yelled.

"Then why didn't you let me come today to apologize?" " because you didn't' go after her right when it happened you just stood there"

"What? You aren't making sense" " LISTEN Tamaki. Listen to the words I'm saying. If you went after her right when she ran out. It means you really care for her, but when you stood there like a fool it hurt her more. If she saw your face right after you did nothing to come and save her. She would've never forgave you. I made it possible for her to forgive you. That's why I did it Tamaki."

Tamaki didn't know what to say. Kyoya is usually so calm and collected. Everything he said was true, and Tamaki couldn't believe he did that to Haruhi.

Those two words he would never would come out of Kyoya's mouth.

" Get out" "What?" " Tamaki I've done everything I can do. It's your turn to fix it, and I'm going to tell you this it's going to take time. Today has been a long day I need rest so get out."

He only nodded and took his limo home.

When he got home he tried to call Haruhi but she wouldn't answer the phone. After about a million times he gave up and went to sleep.

Every day for three weeks he would call her multiple times after school, and he would try to find her during school, but she always made sure she didn't see Tamaki.

Today Tamaki tried something new though.

While Haruhi was studying at the fountain Tamaki came up.

She yelped in surprise when he hugged her from the back.

When she turned around she saw those bright purple eyes.

" I'm sorry" her eyes widened when he said that.

" it was all a misunderstanding. She just fell on me on accident we didn't kiss."

By this time he was sitting next to her on the bench.

" Tama-" "Haruhi please. I've missed you since you stopped coming to the club. I tried to contact you, but nothing worked. I'm going out of my mind."

This time the brunette surprised the blonde. She hugged him.

While still hugging Haruhi said " Tamaki I'm sorry I just needed time. I wish Kyoya told me that it wasn't your fault, but that's the past now. Tamaki I was going to tell you something important when I saw you with the girl."

" What I wanted to say was." She paused for just a second

" I love you. I have for awhile but I didn't think you liked me back. I decided to tell you then I thought you were kissing that girl, and thought you liked her, and that broke my heart."

" Haruhi I love you too. I have since I first met you. Please will you be my girlfriend"

"Of course I will"

That's when the whole host club that was hiding came out clapping.

" Were you guys there the whole time" Tamaki yelled

" Well naturally" Kyoya said with a smirk.

" So you guys finally told each other, took long enough" Kaoru

" Whatever" Haruhi said while walking away

"Where are you going" Tamaki said

" Food I'm hungry does anyone want food" Everyone put their hands up.

**How was that. Don't worry there is one more chapter until this story is done.**

**I have so many ideas for fanfics, and I can't wait to write them.**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh you know what all you people should do. Review and Follow me. Please tell me what you guys thought of this.**

**Peace out - Rosey **


	7. The End

**N/A Well everyone this is the last chapter. Really this is a epilogue.**

**I hope all of you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER **

**I wish I owned OHSHC, but I don't.**

Two years after Tamaki and Haruhi's confession they got married. Very beautiful wedding.

Four years after Tamaki and Haruhi's confession they figured out that Haruhi's was pregnant. Everyone rejoiced, and had a party.

Five years after Tamaki and Haruhi's confession they had their fist child. Her name was Tatsky Suoh. A cute little baby with dark blonde hair, and the eyes of her mother.

Seven years after Tamaki and Haruhi's confession little three year old Tatsky, and her little infant baby brother Johico were playing around when Tatsky asked a question.

" Mommy" " yes Tatsky" " Well I wanted to know how did you and Daddy first know you loved each other?"

Just then they looked at each other recalling what happened those years. Kyoya or how Tatsky called Uncle Kyoya laughed.

He remembered those days.

" Well" Tamaki started. He really couldn't wait to tell her about what Haruhi and him went through with the help of the host club of course.

As for the rest of the host club. They were around dropping in sometimes. Hikaru and Kaoru are still single. They roam around the world looking for what keeps them interested.

Mori and Hunny were both married to girls that used to come to the host club. They are neighbors to each other of course. Actually Mori has a little boy, and Hunny has a little baby girl.

Kyoya was engaged to a lovely lady he met on a vacation.

That was their life now. They all have grown to love it, but the sweet memories of the host club still live within them. None of them will forget it.

THE END

**Well that chapter was short. It was the end so I kinda just made it up. Well I hope you liked this story. It is completely finished. I'm sad cause I liked this story, but I felt like it should be over.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Peace Out - Rosey **


End file.
